The need for a lamp socket wherein the horizontal axis of the lamp inserted therein extends in one direction and the terminals of the lamp socket extend in another direction and at an angle thereto is well known. Such a lamp socket is herein referred to as an angled lamp socket. One such angled lamp socket is referred to in the lamp industry as a right angle lamp socket. In such a lamp socket, the horizontal axis of the lamp and the terminals of the lamp socket are orientated at 90.degree. relative to each other.
It is presently known to provide an angled lamp socket that is satisfactory for use in motor vehicle applications. Examples of such angled lamp sockets are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,197,187 and 5,411,407 (these patents are commonly owned with the instant application and are incorporated herein by reference). Another example is illustrated by Application Ser. No. 09/260,253 filed Mar. 2, 1999, (this application is presently assigned to the assignee of the present invention and is hereby incorporated by reference). However, such lamp sockets with wire leads require that the wires be stripped and terminals be crimped to them. These wires with crimped terminals are then either separately or together, as part of a connector, plugged into the terminals which contact the lamp. This requires additional terminals and an additional set of mating interfaces, resulting in both increased cost and decreased reliability.